List of aircraft of World War II
The List of aircraft of World War II includes all the aircraft used by those countries which were at war during World War II from the period between their joining the conflict and the conflict ending for them. Aircraft developed but not used operationally in the war are in the prototypes section at the end. Prototypes for aircraft that entered service under a different design number are ignored in favour of the service version. The date the aircraft entered service, or was first flown if the service date is unknown or it did not enter service follows the name, followed by the country of origin and major wartime users. Aircraft used for multiple roles are generally only listed under their primary role unless specialized versions were built for other roles. Aircraft used by neutral countries such as Spain, Switzerland and Sweden or countries which did no significant fighting such most of those of South America (except Brazil), are not included. Operational aircraft Fighter aircraft Biplane fighters Single engined, single seat monoplane fighters and fighter bombers Heavy fighters (multi-engined or multi-seat) and night fighters Jet- and rocket- propelled fighters Bomber & attack aircraft Heavy bombers Medium bombers Light bombers and close support aircraft Carrier-based naval bombers Army co-operation, observation and tactical reconnaissance aircraft Strategic and photo-reconnaissance aircraft Seaplanes Flying boats Floatplanes Transport and utility aircraft Passenger and cargo aircraft Communications, utility and light transport aircraft Many aircraft in this category were impressed into service and some served in very small numbers. The country of origin (listed first) may not itself have used it in a military capacity, and the date represents its original entry into service, not when it was first used by a military organization. Liaison aircraft Transport gliders Trainer Aircraft Primary trainers are used for basic flight training. Advanced trainers were used for familiarization with the more complex systems and higher speeds of combat aircraft, and for air combat or aerobatic training. Multi-engined trainers were used to ready pilots for flying multi-engine bombers and transports, and to train both navigators and flight engineers. Many nations||most notably Japan, Germany and the USSR|- used obsolete combat types for advanced training rather than building types specifically for the role, while the UK often used such types as target tugs, towing a drogue for student gunners to practice on. Intermediate trainers were tried in several countries to reduce the attrition associated with the step up to advanced trainers but additional hours at the primary stage reduced the need for them. Glider trainers Primary trainers Advanced trainers Multi-engine trainers Target tugs and misc. trainers Rotorcraft Lighter than Air Rockets, Missiles and Drones Prototypes Prototypes were aircraft that were intended to enter service but did not, either due to changing requirements, failing to meet requirements, other problems, or the end of the war. If the aircraft was deployed to regular squadrons or used in an operational capacity other than evaluation, it should be listed above under its appropriate type. Napkinwaffe - paper projects and aircraft that first flew after the war are not included. Fighter prototypes Single engined, Single seat fighters, fighter-bombers and jet fighters Heavy fighters (multi-engined or multi-seat) and night fighters Bomber and attack aircraft prototypes Transport prototypes Glider prototypes Trainer prototypes Rotorcraft prototypes Missile prototypes Miscellaneous prototypes Experimental aircraft Aircraft intended to prove a concept or idea and which were not intended or suitable for military service. Does not include operational aircraft modified for experimental purposes. Flight behaviour research Engine research Misc research References External links *Aircraft of the World's Air Forces *American Aircraft of World War II *World War 2 Aircraft *World War Two Combat Planes Category:Military aircraft of World War II World War II, List of aircraft of aircraft